


Get Your Ass Into My Bed

by geekgirl



Series: One Direction Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the tour is on break Louis and Zayn share a phone call late one night. </p><p> </p><p>Mostly dialogue and purely fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Ass Into My Bed

Louis flopped back onto his bed in a sigh. His bed. His bed at home with his mum and sisters down the hall. He was happy to be home but he couldn't focus on anything more than being tired. He didn't even pull his comforter over his mostly naked body. He was almost gone when his phone buzzed. 

Louis pulled the phone in front of his face, squinting at the bright light in the dark. He felt a sleepy smile spread across his face. 

"Well hello there," he answered. 

"Hey. Thought you'd forgotten about me," Zayn answered. 

"I did. You called me." 

"You're lucky I didn't forget. Fucking beat." 

"You're beat? I'm dead. Spent the day with the girls. Gosh, you forget how tiring kids can be." 

"Yeah. Spent the day with my sisters too. Barely keeping my eyes open." 

"Zayn. Your sisters are grown. What could you possibly be tired about?" 

"One day, Lou, you'll understand," he chuckled and Louis felt his heart squeeze tight at the sound. It was a sound so few got let in on. Zayn's soft side. Suddenly Louis felt very alone in his dark room.

"Zayn," 

"Yeah?" 

"Get your ass into my bed." 

"Get your ass into my bed, wanker." 

Louis laughed and crawled to the top of his bed and under the covers. He felt warmer but still alone. Going from touring when he saw Zayn everyday to not at all was never easy. 

"Tell me something." 

"Tell you what?"

"Anything." 

"You're quite nuts." 

"Go on." 

"Bonkers really."

"Feeling the love," Louis answered sarcastically. 

"But like-," Zayn pauses, and Louis waits. "But I'm crazy about ya," 

Louis' heart seized again.

"Yeah. You're all right too." 

"Oh Louis, talk dirty to me," Zayn joked.

"Shut up or I just might have to." 

"Don't be a tease. Fucking moan for me or go to sleep." But Zayn was yawning through the phone. Louis laughed. 

"Falling asleep on me, Old Man?" 

"You're older than me Tomlinson." 

"Yeah alright but-" 

"Go to sleep," Zayn's voice was soft and faint now but Louis still didn't want to say goodbye.

"Meet up with me tomorrow."

"Can't. Plans."

"Meet me in my bed."

"Louis."

"Just answer your phone when I call Malik. And bring that sexy voice of yours. You'll be needing it." Louis hoped he didn't have to spell it out further than that. 

"Love you, Lou. Talk tomorrow." And the line cut off. 

Louis smirked and wondered if Zayn was doing the same. He gathered the blankets and curled up with the blankets tight around him and did his best to imagine it was Zayn he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing is, I set out to write this as phone sex but Zayn and Louis weren't having it. They demanded fluff. (Dont listen to me. I just got carried away and i struggle with dirty talk. I'll get there) 
> 
> Also you can either think of this as something that has happened in unspecified past or that Zayn never left the group. Im'm going with the second cuz denial. 
> 
> Feedback more than welcomed!


End file.
